1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dischargeable cosmetics case for liquid cosmetics such as liquid foundation or liquid lipstick for making-up and possible to forcibly discharge the same, if used, more particularly, including a cylindrical main body to contain the cosmetics and a piston connected to a screw bar to move downward and to apply pressure inside of the main body as the main body turns to any one direction, resulting in discharging of the liquid cosmetics contained in the main body outward.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, cosmetic products are classified into solid and/or powdery status, and liquid status. In recent years, liquid cosmetics in the form of lipstick or foundation for convenient use of consumers is developed, which is usually made of liquid cosmetics charged in a housing in the form of pencil and is discharging through an upper brush member of the housing when turning any part of the housing to right or left direction and forcibly pressing inner side of the housing. Various constructional forms of such pencil type cosmetics are proposed and practically used in applications concerned.
An embodiment of conventional cases discharging liquid cosmetics has typical construction, as illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7 of the accompanying drawings herein.
The above case usually includes a main body 101 to contain liquid cosmetics, a cosmetic brush 102 for discharging the cosmetics possible to make up and a cap 103 for protecting the cosmetic brush 102.
Within the main body 101, installed are a rod 104 having a piston 103 to press out the liquid cosmetics toward the cosmetic brush 102 side; a movable body 105 consisting of a nut member 105a screw-connected to the rod 104 and, simultaneously, fixed on wall of the main body 101 to assist movement of the rod 104 (movement to upper side), and a single-directional rotation guiding member 105b rotating to only direction to the nut member 105a; and a rod-movement cap 106 for rotating the rod 104.
As described above, the conventional liquid cosmetics case has the piston 103 fitted into an engaging part 104a on front end of the rod 104, thus, causes severe shaking (or vibration) of the piston 103 out of the rod 104, in addition to, has a disadvantage of easy disconnection between the rod 104 and the piston 103 even by small impact. Another spring 107 is fitted into rear end of the rod 104. The spring is directly supported by the rod-movement cap 106 at one end of the spring 107 to apply repulsive force to the single-directional rotation guiding member 105b, so that the supported end interferes with the rod-movement cap 106 when the rod-movement cap 106 moves pivotally. Accordingly, the rod-movement cap 106 does not smoothly rotate and has a defect of generating noise.
Further, the conventional cosmetics case can turn to only the one direction due to the movable body 105 comprising the nut-member 105a and the single-directional rotation guiding member 105b but cannot rotate contrary to the above direction, that is, reverse-direction, whereby it necessarily causes leak of the liquid cosmetics if the case is under weak impact or pressure and/or positioned upside down.
Still further, the conventional case with the above construction has a complex structure to lead to increasing of production cost thereof.